Loyalty and Will
by xgamerx01
Summary: What seemed like a normal stroll through the forest, may turn out to be a test of Sonics' unstoppable Will. He will have to face something he has never fought before, something that will stop at nothing to accomplish it's goal, and something...that can keep up with him?
1. Chapter 1: The breaking of the night

"_Man this breeze feels good_" thought a blue hedgehog. There was a blue creature named sonic the hedgehog running though a forest without a care in the world, he always lived for adventure whether it be exploring the world or stopping evil. He hated evil, in any form it was in, no matter if it was destroying everything or ruling everything. He enjoyed doing what he wanted, when he wanted, and never being held down.

In all his years he has never met someone like him. He has never really had any competition and someone he could really relate to.

He stop running for a second and started to think about this. "_Man If I break it down there is really not a single person like me"_ this question bugged him he started to think about his friends and how they were."_Tails is like a little brother to me but whenever he starts talking I can never follow him. Knuckles is always too strict or too serious to even start a conversation. Amy…well she means well but i just don't think I'm right her or she is right for me…I don't know how in the world I'm going to tell her that." _The thought of Amy's rage made his skin crawl. "_That will be the day the world end. Shadow is WAY to serous, Rouge is to tricky, Cream is to young, and Team Chaotix is well..just too weird."_

Sonic kicked the dirt at his feet wondering how he was feeling, the emotion he was feeling was new to him .For once in his life he felt…lonely

He picked himself up and started walking; he wasn't running, oddly, but thought spiraled around his mind "_I wish I could meet someone I could relate too"_

"_Well I should head back_._ It's getting late_" thought Sonic. Then out of nowhere a explosion sound went off."What the heck" wonder Sonic. There was a bright light screeching across the night sky. Sonic had to cover his eyes for the light beamed in every direction, but like it didn't last long .It was almost like a camera flash

He looked up he saw something he could not make out what it was for the moon did not give much light, the falling object was not far from him and it was plummeting to the grown with great speed

"Holy crap, that's a person" yelled Sonic

Even though it was the middle off the night he could still tell that it wasn't a meteor

"I got to do something" he cried

He quickly ran back as fast as he can up to the tallest point he saw within his eyesight and with all his fore he bolted towards the object.

The figure was still falling, getting closer and closer to the ground. Sonic knew that he would have to time this exactly right. "_ok, time to jump up and hope I catch it_ "Sonic planned in his mind.

Finally, he got in the position he thought would be good, while still running he use a great amount of power his legs and dove straight at the object, tackling it in mid air, and scorch the ground with his back while his hands hold on to the distinct figure.

"OW" cried sonic while still lying on his back"I'm going to feel that tomorrow"

As he put the being beside him and stand up moving his hands on his back,he looked over to see just what he had saved. He could not believe his eyes, it was a horse. It was blue all the way down to its hooves its mane and tail resembled the colors of a rainbow. It was an astonishing sight for the hedgehog, but what really caught his attention was the tattoo on its flank. It was a cloud with a rainbow color lightning bolt shooting out of it.

"_Wow"_ thought sonic

"Hey" said sonic" are you ok?"  
*No answer*

"yo dude, are you ok?"

The horse didn't reply, it was unconscious

Sonic started to inspect the horse

"Well at least you don't look injured…still"

As he turn the horse over, he notice something, it had something folded on its side, "wh-HOLY CRAP" sonic said with a startling voice. The horse had wings the stretched off from its body big anof to give it flight. "wow" sonic said as he felt its wings

"twi..light" mumbled the being in a high pitched voice "we...help…get out…to…too." and with that the horse fainted

"well…at least I know if you're a boy or a girl" said sonic "_I should take her back to tails house he'll know what to do"_

Sonic grabbed the winged horse and took off to tail's house


	2. Chapter 2: City rush

Sonic was past the forest and on a straight path too tails house still holding holding the blue creature on his back. The speed at which the hedgehog was going didn't seem to affect the creature he was holding, it was almost like it had done this before its. Its mane and tail moved though the wind like it was nothing

Sonic did not notice this. His goal was to get her to tails and see if he can identify her.

He managed to navigate out of the forest and reach Station Square. The city was lit up like a star, the traffic was flowing with ease, the people were walking down the side-walk adoring the late night city life doing whatever business they, and the buildings were lit up leaving everyone who gazed upon the city, in awe

Sonic was having a hard time holding on to the rainbow creature and not get run over by the incoming traffic. Dodging car by car and sliding under semis. At any other day it would have been no sweat, but he was trying to not drop the creature he was carry which was not as light as tails or Amy , he almost hit a bus full of passengers he side-stepped out of the way yelling back "SORRY NO BREAKS GOTA ROLL." And continue towards his goal. There was constructing in process in his path and he was not stopping. He threw the creature though an opening and went into ball form navigating through the construction site like a pinball machine.

When he got though and planted his feet exactly where the horse landed, and caught it while striking a pose, "Bonus points" he said with a confident smile on his face. With that being said he was a straight shot towards tails house.

Tails house was in the Residential zone of the city and sonic had finally reached it ,hoping that his best friend would still be up, he knocked on the door

*no answer*

He knocked on it harder, then he heard foot steps closering in through the door

"Hello?" answer a small two tailed fox as he open the door

Tails was a two tailed fox which he used to fly by spinning around like a helicopter. He was also Sonics' most trusted friend and has never let him down. He was a great mechanic and pilot, always coming to Sonics aid whenever his adventures take him beyond the surface of the earth

"Oh hey sonic what ar-"Tails asked but noticed the blue figured hanging on sonic shoulders

"What is that?"

"Well…I think it's some kind horse…like, thingy I dunno, I saw it appear out of nowhere" replied the hedgehog

"Is it friendly?"

"No idea…I found it falling out of the sky…and thought I should give it a hand, cause I don't think the ground would have been a good catcher"

"Wow, hey come on in and explain me the rest"

Sonic walked into his friends' house with the blue horse still on his back,

Tails' house was pretty average, standing two stories high and a basement where he worked on his projects, two bedrooms one for him, the other, in case one of his friends decided to stay, a living room with a coach and chair a medium size T.V.

"Hey, where can I put her down at?" asked Sonic

"Her?" Tail replied giving sonic a weird stare

"Yeah, it's a she"

"ummm… put her in the guest bedroom upstairs it's right across from mine"

Sonic walked upstairs laying the winged Horse on the bed sideways with her head on a pillow and her wings folded up. He stood there inspecting her one more time"

"HEY SONIC, YOU HUNGRY? I HAVE SOME EXTRA CHILLI AND SOME HOTDOGS "Tails screamed to sonic

"TAILS! WHAT KIND OF question is that?" sonic said as he came down the stairs lowering his voice

"Gotcha" Tails replied realizing how dumb of a question he asked

Sonics' favorite meal was chili dogs and he could never pass up the opportunity to enjoy one

A couple of minutes later Tails finished the chili dog and gave it to sonic who was chilling on the couch and drinking a Soda

"Thanks buddy" Sonic said to Tails

Tails grabbed a seat on the chair next to the couch

"So tell me…what is that thing?" Tails question Sonic

"Well…there's not much I can give you but here it is, try not to fall asleep on me buddy."

It was already past 11:00 and tails was getting tired

"I was enjoying one of my usual late night runs, when all of a sudden this explosion sound went off. It sounded like rocket explosion so that's when I thought are old buddy Eggman fired something at me so I got ready to kick the can out of any robot he sent. But what happen next was something I still have no idea about. A great flash went off, it's almost as if an over sized camera-went off, it blinded me a little bit, but when my eyes got back I tried to search for Eggmans robot, but I couldn't see it, I looked left and right but nothing, then i decided look up and I saw something falling from the sky, It didn't look like a missile or a robot, but it wasn't a meteor either"

Sonic took a bite of his chilly dog

"soooo…im guessing that "horse" up there was the unidentified descending creature, that you resuced" Tails remarked

"The what?" Sonic said with his face confused "Uhhh you mean the horse, yeah"

Tail did a face palm

"Anyway, when I grabbed her I looked her over"

Tail eyes winded

"NOT LIKE THAT" Sonic said with a chuckle because he knew has friend was kidding

"While I was looking at her I notice she had WINGS. I never head of a horse with wings"

"Their called a Pegasus" Tails said

"A Pegwhat?"Sonic said while having another confused look on his face

"A PEG-A-SUS" Tails said trying to dumb it down

"It's a winged horse. That hails all the way in the earth's Greek time" tails said with a smile on his his

_Oh boy this is going to be a while_ sonic thought

He got up and grabbed another soda and sat back down

WARNNING A LONG AND BORING SPEECH IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Tails began "Pegasus is one of the best known fantastical as well as mythological creatures in Greek mythology. It is a winged divine horse. The symbolism of Pegasus varies with time. Symbol of wisdom and especially of fame from the Middle Ages until the Renaissance, he became one symbol of the poetry and the creator of sources in which the poets come to draw inspiration, particularly in the19th century. Pegasus is the subject of a very rich iconography, especially through the ancient Greek pottery and paintings and sculptures of the Renaissance. Personification of the water, solar myth, or shaman mount, Carl Jung and his followers have seen in Pegasus a profound symbolic esoteric in relation to the spiritual energy that allows to access to the realm of the gods on Mount Olympus.

In the 20th and 21st century, he appeared in movies, in fantasy, in video games and in role play, where by extension, the term is often used to refer to any winged horse."

"I read a book about them about a month ago because I was interested in earth's history" tails said with a proud smile

But Tails was talking to himself because he bored sonic to sleep

"…dangit, I did it again" Tails said as he let out a sign "oh well I guess we'll find out more tomorrow"

Tails washed to dishes turned out all the lights and headed upstairs

He open the guess door to see the Pegasus lying there, past out

_Incredible, absolutely incredible_ Tails thought as he headed to bed


	3. Chapter 3: Tails' discovery

The next day

Tails, Sonic and the Pegasus creature were still asleep.

It was 10:00am and everyone was still asleep

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

Someone was bagging on tails' door

Sonic started to open his eyes

"uhhh…what?' sonic said rubbing his eyes

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

"Hold on" sonic replied to the people outside the door

He sat up starting to stretch as he walked to the door

_dangit tails…you need a better_ _couch_ he thought rubbing his back

"Yes?" sonic said with his eyes barley opened

As soon he opened the door he was attacked with a huge bear hug

"SONIC!" said a pink hedgehog

It was Amy and Cream who arrived at tails' house

Amy was a pink hedgehog with a red skirt, red boots and a red hair-band and had a huge hammer. She was always interested in sonic after he saved her from metal sonic years ago and she is always saying that she will be Sonics' girlfriend one day. Cream was an orange, vanilla rabbit with an orange skirt. She was very young being only 6-years old. She is often accompanied by her chao , cheese, but he was not with her this time.

_Ah crap_ sonic thought

"oof…hey..Amy" sonic struggled as Amy's' hug was suffocating him

"OH SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU" Amy said, overjoyed not noticing how hard she was crushing him

Sonic struggled to get some air

"Uhh..Amy I think your crushing him" said cream in a shy voice

"Oh" Amy replied releasing the squished hedgehog "I'm sorry sonic "

"Its ok" replied sonic catching his breath "what are you two doing here?"

"My favorite toy broke and I was hoping tails could fix it" cream said presenting her broken toy

"Oh well tails is asleep right now, me and him have been up late discussing something" sonic said to cream

"Oh well I guess we ca-"cream replied before being interrupted by Amy

"Well we can stay until he wakes up "Amy said "I don't mind being here. Especially if you're here sonic "

This gave sonic a nervous feeling "well I would love to stay but I got to run "said said as he was rushing to the door but Amy blocked his path

"Now hold up sonic, you're going to rush out but I don't think you've eaten breakfast yet? Have you?" Amy stated trying to come up with an accuse to make sonic stay

Sonic stomach started to rumble "crap…"sonic said holding his stomach

"AHA, thought you could skip the most important meal of the day. Well, not on my watch. Go over and sit down while I make you some breakfast" Amy demanded

_Really Amy? …oh well no use of arguing _thought sonic

Throughout the past sonic could never get past Amy whenever she set her mind to something, so he grabbed a seat

_Wonder how that horse is holding up_ questioned sonic still not getting used to the term pegasus

Amy was turning on the stove getting ready to make breakfast for all of them. Cream sat her toy on the counter and started watching TV

"I've got go get check on something upstairs" sonic said to Amy

"Ok" she replied "just don't run off now, sonic"

Sonic rolled his eyes and headed up stairs and opened the door to where he had laid the Pegasus

But she was not there

"What the-"sonic started to look around" Hello? You around here?"[There was no window so she didn't run off] sonic thought[or fly off]

He went into tails' room but he was not there either

_Tails too?_ Sonic began to get frustrated

"HEY TAILS YOU HERE" sonic yelled throughout the house

Amy and cream start to wonder what was going on

"DOWN HERE SONIC" Tails replied to his wounding friend

He ran downstairs to tails workshop where has was examining the Pegasus

"*whistle* dang tails you need to get out more" sonic teased his friend

"Oh…well I can if you want I mostly do my pro-"tails said as he stared at the ground

"It's a joke tails. Hey have you seen that Pegasus anywhere "

"Oh yea I wanted to talk to you about tit"

"Her" sonic corrected

"Her?" tails replied raising an eyebrow

"I don't know much about her but I heard her speak a little and it didn't sound like a dude"

"Ok then…come here I want to show you something"

Tails and sonic walked over to an examination table where the Pegasus was laying

"Dang buddy…what you do? give her a dental checkup" sonic said with a chuckle

"No, I've been running some test on her" tails said as he sat down on his computer "there is something amazing about her that I think you should hear"

Sonic leaned against the wall with his arms-crossed

Tails began "I did a physical overview on her and I noticed something, her wings, look here"

Tails stood up walked over the Pegasus and held up a wing and started talking again

"Her wings have incredible strength in them…the bones replicate a strong force that, when in motion, gives off an enormous push giving her great great flying capabilities"

He laid the wing down

"So basically what you're saying is, she is a great flyer" sonic said trying to dumb it down

"More than that, come here" tails said

Tails sat at his computer with sonic leaning over him

He pulled up two charts giving readings that sonic didn't know anything about. That two reading almost looked identical

"ummm what am I looking at" sonic said staring at tails

"Well…" tails began

"BREAKFEST IS READY" Amy screamed downstairs

"What's Amy doing here?" tails asked

"She and cream were wounding if you could fix creams' toy"

"Oh well… what is she doing making breakfast…with my food?"

"Tails…you know the Chris' parents pay for all our stuff, so why are you complaining"

"…touché" tails replied

They both stood up and headed up stairs

"We'll talk more after we eat "sonic said

"Ok good, I'm starving "tails replied "I hope it's good'

"Well if I know Amy she's got one heck of a meal waiting for us"

"Yep, Amy's' a really good cook"

When they got to the top they didn't see breakfast…they saw brunch. The kitchen table was loading with delouses food. There were eggs leaking with juice with the yoke in the center giving off smell making sonic and tails mouth water. The toast was a nice shade of brown with grape jelly beside it, and the biscuits were on a platter letting off steam that could make a man float in the air.

"This…is…" tails started" BEAUTYFULL"

"Dang Amy…I'm speechless" sonic said with a smile on his face

"You like it?…well lets dig in" Amy stated

"No problem" sonic replied

They all sat down and started enjoying Amys' cooking when they notice something

"Hey cream" sonic said with egg in his mouth "where's cheese at?"

"Mommy needed help with something and she ask if cheese could stay behind while I'm here" cream said after swallowing

"Oh" sonic said filling his mouth up with another egg

Mean while

"FLUTTERSHY GET OUT OF THERE" screamed the blue creature

She was finally up. She was breathing heavy after she shouted it. She looked like she had a nightmare.

"What? Where am I" said the Pegasus

She picked herself up and started to look around. She saw machines and computers. "oh man I got to get out of here"

"What was that?" Amy said

"What was what?" sonic replied

"I thought I heard something scream from downstairs"

Sonic and tails looked at each other

"Stay here" sonic told them

"Why? What's going on" Amy said with a nervous look on her face

They all stood up and got back .cream was hiding behind Amy. Amy drew her hammer ready for whatever was in the basement

Tails grabbed his homemade laser pistol, he made from experimenting with eggmans' tech.

"I'm going down there" said sonic with a heroic voice

"Be careful" Amy worried

Sonic opened the door and started walking downstairs

_Oh no_ thought the blue Pegasus _got to hide, got to hide, who knows what these creeps are_

As she tried to take cover she hit a few things and knocked over some projects tails had hanging up or lying down on a table, causing a mess, she also hit the lights knocking out the lights leaving the entire basement, but one part, in darkness "ow" the Pegasus said in pain

Cream grabbed on to Amy "I'm scared" she said

"It'll be ok, sonic will handle this" she reassured the frighten rabbit

Sonic was almost at the bottom

"HEY TAILS THROW ME A LIGHT" sonic yelled up stairs

"I CAN'T, ALL MY TOOLS ARE DOWN THERE" tails said

"Well…crap" sonic said to himself

As he reached to bottom he started to look around, but then he ran upstairs shutting the door

"SONIC? What are you-"tails said sweating a little

"It's ok" sonic said "I know what im doing don't worry about it "Tails readied himself

"ok…" tails said with a little doubt

"Alright then" sonic headed back down the basement

As he walked down to the basement again, he looked over to where the Pegasus was laying down but she was not there. He knew this cause there was a little light still on top of the table

"Hello?" sonic called out

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you. Come on out" sonic said as he looked for a light

There was no answer

"Ok then…" sonic said as he found tails' flashlight

"I guess we're playing hide-and-seek" sonic said looking around in the dark

Sonic kept searching, walking over the falling objects which the Pegasus knocked down

"I'm going to find you…and if you're going to run… or fly… or whatever you do I just thought you should know…" sonic said as he looked up" I'm the fastest thing in the world"

As soon as he saw her she bolted at sonic bucking him in the stomach then dashed up stairs. She used her wings to fly straight through tails and Amy so fast that the only thing they saw was the door busting open

"uh oh…I was afraid of this" tails said going out side

The pegasus knock down the front door as well and was already in the air flying to Time Square

"Where the hay am I?" she said

She was shocked on how the city looked. It was a whole new world for her the skyscrapers and the planes flying around. She was just flying in place looking at everything in awe

Amy rushed down to sonic who was holding his stomach in pain

_Oh she is going to pay for that_ sonic thought

"SONIC?" said yelled for the person she loved "are you hurt? ,what was that thing?"

Before Sonic could answer her question he ran out the door and tried to catch up with the creature

"SONIC WAIT" Tails yelled _dangit sonic why are you so stuborned?_ tails thought

Sonic raced towards the city until he spotted the creature hovering over the park

He yelled to the pegasus "HEY WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROPLEM"

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD ME LOCKED UP IN A LAB" the pegusas replied

"WE WASN'T RUNNING ANY EXPERIMENTS ON YOU"

"YEAH RIGHT, WHY ELES WOULD I BE IN A LAB ON AN "EXPERAMENT" TABLE"

She had him there; he would think the same thing

"LOOK IM SORRY WE HAD YOU IN THERE IF YOU COME BACK WE CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU" sonic said desperate to earn her trust

"YEAH, NOT GONNA HAPPEN" she replied as she sped off toward the center of the city

_Dang …she's' fast_ sonic thought as he readied himself "but I'm faster"

And the chase is on

Mean while back at tails' house

"This is bad…really bad" tails said with a nervous sound

"What do you mean? Sonic will catch up to that…thing no problem" Amy reassured her twinned tailed friend

"No, it is a problem …follow me"

The three of them headed down the basement

"Oh look at this mess, it's going to take me forever to clean this up" tails pouted

"Quit worrying about you house and tell me what that thing was." Amy demanded

"Well all we know that it's a pegasis of some kind." Tails started "sonic rescued it when it came through some kind of portal, and he brought it back here for me to look at it and I ran some test on it and well… you'll need to see it to believe it"

Tails walked over to his computer and sat down while tails and Amy looked over his shoulder. A screen that tails show sonic earlier came up

"Look here" tails pointed" look at the data I received when I tested her wings

_HER?_ Amy thought _ohhhhhh she is going to pay for hurting my sonic_

"Ok…so I'm guessing she can fly well?" Amy noticed

"Yes well there's more. Here is the data I have on Sonics' legs" tail said as he brought up another screen

"Look here" tails pointed at to data screen

"Tails…what does this mean" cream said

"It means that this pegasus can fly as fast as sonic can run"

A horrifying look took over Amys and Creams' face


	4. Chapter 4: Downtown panic

Amy could not take it in, "what do you mean she can fly as fast as Sonic?!" Amy demanded

"I mean she can outrun, or fly Sonic, if he underestimates her, which he will" Tails replied to the confused hedgehog"

"b-but nothing can catch up to mister Sonic Tails, how can she?" cream said still shock at what happen

"I don't know but we need to get to the x-tornado and catch up to them" Tails said grabbing his things

"Ok what we are waiting for" Amy said "we'll take my car"

The trio loaded in Amys' car "hold on" she said as she put the car in drive

"W-WAIT" Tails said putting his seatbelt on

* * *

And they were off

Sonic was hot on her tail "THERE'S NO POINT TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM ME" Sonic yelled, the two were racing through station square dodging obstacles in their way. Of course it was harder on Sonic being earth bonded, dodging cars and the pedestrians going about their daily business but that wasn't the hard part; the hard part was keeping an eye on the Pegasus. it was flying in different ways: up, down, left, right, spinning, and doing flips as it tried to get away from her pursuer. It was almost like it was showing off.

"AND WHY IS THAT? HUH? THINK YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH ME" the Pegasus said with a prideful tone

"NO I DON'T …I KNOW I CAN" the Sonic said with a competitive smile Sonic chased her throughout the city, the Pegasus flew high and low trying to shake Sonic but it was not successful for Sonic didn't let her out of his sights.

"_Man, why won't this guy give up"_ she thought. She was getting frustrated "_hmmm oh I know, wonder if this place this a two-way cave_" She then spotted a subway entrance that people were going in and out "_Well…better than nothing I guess_" She flew straight down into the entrance knocking over some unlucky people

"What is it doing know?!" Sonic said while wall-jumping through buildings. He spotted her dive straight down into a subway entrance."oh great, just what I needed…an unknown creature in a populated area" Sonic said while losing his smile" I have to stop it from doing any damage" he then dived straight after her dodging the people who were standing or knocked over

They were now in a subway tunnel, it was dark with lights separated at different spots on the ceiling as they raced on "Where is she going "Sonic whispered to himself There was a bright light coming down the tunnel "Oh thank Celestia this cave, like, thing has an end, time to lose this guy" the Pegasus thought

"uh, oh looks like we're about catch a train" Sonic thought as he side-stepped to the other train lain As the pegesus got closer she head the train and realized that it wasn't the way out "BUCK!" she screamed dodging the train and still keeping her speed

_"daaaang she can move"_Sonic thought He was impressed how quickly she dodged it. Going toward something you don't know and then having the reflexes to dodge without losing something was enough to grab the attention of the blue hedgehog.

Finally they reached a train stop where the pegasus bolted out with Sonic barely keeping an eye on her "Oh no you don't" Sonic said struggling to catch up When the pegasus came out she went straight up in the air passing several bystanders, and hiding behind a bunch of clouds when Sonic got out he started searching everywhere "Hey, did anybody see a rainbow horse past by here" but they all shook their heads "dangit where did sh-"

ZAP!

"AHHHHHHHHH" Sonic cried in pain A lightning bolt struck Sonic and knocked him out "HA that's what you get for messing with me" the pegasus said with a laugh and then disappeared in to the sky

Meanwhile

"Amy SLOW DOWN" Tails said holding on for his life Cream was sitting in the back seat calm as can be, while Tails was scared to death because he was not used to Amys' reckless driving

"We can't Tails, Sonic's in trouble and we have to help him" Amy said driving like a maniac," Oh boy I need some music to calm me down" Tails said with a weak voice

He turned on the radio but the news was on "-yes I agree with you, the president has declared lower taxes at the end of the year in other news…wait what? We now to live audio from our report Jonah Hawkins, Jonah… "Thank you tom, I'm in the company helicopter looking down a Station Square where two creatures seem to be chasing each other though out the city" the reporter said "Really? Could one of these creature be are beloved hero Sonic?" the other one asked "It's a strong possibility, but the question is which one is it? Both of these creature seem to have incredible speed so it's hard to tell…wait…I'm getting something. Oh it appears one of them is flying and it also looks like it's trying to escape the one chasing it…"

"We have to hurry" Amy said as she floored it again. No one paid attention to the radio after she hit top speed They finally reached the site where the X-Tornado was kept

She "parked" her car and went to the back seat help cream out Tails could not move, he was frozen in the seat with his fingers digging into

"Come on Tails we have to hurry" Amy instructed

"Hold on…need to…oh boy" Tails raced off behind the closest building "Ok…ok I'm good, lets ok"

The three raced down toward the hanger that housed the X-Tornado "Its hanger number 14 right?" Amy said trying to remember where the hanger was "uhh, yeah, that's it" Tails said opening the hanger doors

As the hanger doors opened up, the sun beamed though the clouds and shined on the x-tornado reflecting its astonishing work made by Tails "I never get tired of that" Tails said with a smile

The three loaded in and Tails initiated the start-up sequence "Power level-maximum, engines start up, passengers secured, GO X-Tornado launch" Tails screamed And with a blink of an eye the jet was off

* * *

They were searching all over Station Square but with little success "Hey Tails, let's turn on the radio, the news probably know where Sonic is" Amy suggested "Good idea Amy" tail replied flipping a switch

"-this chase as caused panic in the sub-way with Sonic and the horse speeding down the sup-way tunnel" the news "Looks like the figured out what it was"Tails talked to himself "_but why are they in the sup-way_" Tails added in his mind "Oh, it appears that the horse has flown out through the entrance on Journo Street and flew straight up at the sky to where we are unable to see it"

"HURRY UP Tails" Amy screamed into the mic "SHE'S GONNA GET AWAY" "I can't go any faster I don't have a chaos emerald"

"it appears Sonic has just made it out and is searching for the horse, why is he doing this, is this creature dangerous? Could be one of Eggmans robots? what is going on-

ZAP!

Tails notice a lightning bolt hit the part of the city Sonic was in and could hear it though the radio "OH MY GO- TH-THE CREATURE HAS STRUCK SONIC WITH SOME SORT OF LIGHTNING. SONIC IS DOWN I REPEAT SONIC IS DOWN SOMEONE CALL 911 THIS IS OVER JOURNO STREET SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HAS FALLEN"

"OH NO! Tails HURRY MY Sonic IS IN TROUBLE" Amy cried Cream sat in the back not knowing what is going on Tails still in shocked replied in a weak voice"we're here… x-tornado battle mode engage"

The plane transformed into a battle walker and landed in the middle of the street where Sonic was

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as she jumped out Sonic was on the sidewalk smoking because the lightning bolt that hit him dealt a critical blow "Oh man did someone call for help" Tails said to the sounding bystanders

"I did the cops and the ambulances are on their way" a random person said "Get back I'm a doctor" another random man said as he went over to Sonic The doctor got down and started to treat Sonic "Oh, man is he alright"Tails said "He's breathing at least, but we have to wait until real help arrives"

The cops and the medics arrived within 20 min "It's ok we get him" the medic said to Amy has she hopped in the back of the ambulances while Tails was explaining the situation to the cops

as the ambulance drove off she could hear the cops give a report over their mic

* * *

"heh I sure showed him not to mess with the greatest flying in the world" the Pegasus said while landing in the forest "Speaking of which, what world is this…this doesn't look like ponyville…or equestria for that matter"

She started walking down the forest but nothing looked familiar She let out a sigh _"man wait till the girls back home what I did"_ the pegeasus thought while letting out a chuckle

"HO HO HO" laughed a mysterious voice though the deep woods "huh, what ,who's there, come on out so can see you" the Pegasus replied

"That was some performance you made out there"

"huh? Oh that, yeah, that's what he gets for kidnapping me, what's it to ya? "

"Everything..."

She started to get a little nervous

Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk"

"Ok, what do you need?"

"Well I should start at the beginning.*eck hem* I came to this world to help it for you see it is-"

"Skip to the chase I haven't got all day" she said as she crossed her hooves

"Well…I'm starting to like you already, well in simpler terms, this world is in trouble and I could use your help"

"What do you mean?" "I mean, I need a hero to fight with me against the evil that is ,Sonic the hedgehog, …you are a hero right?"

"heh I'm the best hero out there and the fastest thing alive" she said striking a pose

"The fastest thing alive?…well then you are the answer I've been waiting for a long, long time"

"Now wait who are you and how can I trust you?"

"I'm not attacking you and strapping you down to run experiments on you now am I"

"Good point, but if i do this for you what can you do for me?

"you help me and i will give you anything you want my dear"

"…hmmmm, hey you wouldn't know how to get to Ponyville would you?"

"Ponyville? I can't say I'm familiar with that place,. You help me reach my goal and I use my power to send you back home

"Well…I don't know" She then had a flashback, images were flying though her mind about her home and it was in some sort of trouble

she rubbed her head"Ok…deal" she said narrowing her eyes

"Splendid" the voice said with excitement

"Now if we are going to work together can you at least come out so I can see you"

"Of course"The figure walked out of the woods It was a big round man with high up legs and a mustache wearing black pants and a red lab-coat like shirt. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Doctor Eggman" he said with his hand at his chest

"Ki-ki-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Eggman that's hilarious, what are you? An egghead but you read books so much that you are called Egg-MAN hahahahahahaha"The pegasus said rolling in the grass

Eggman did a face palm followed up with an evil grin "_but maybe this is a good thing, if she is alike Sonic then I could use her to get rid of him once and for all"_

"Yes, I know my name is funny, but we must return to my base so we can become more acquainted"

"Hahaha…ha.. Yea sorry it's just so funny" she said picking herself up "alright what are we waiting for"

Eggman hit a button on his remote summing his trusted eggmobile "Well, shall we be off" Eggman said while climbing into his mobile flying vehicle

"awwwww yea teaming up with a mad scientist…sorry" she said scratching the back of her mane

"Oh don't worry about it…I'm not mad at all" he said straitening his they were off

"Hey mind if I ask you a question" Eggman said to the smooth sailing pegasus

"Shoot" she replied

"What's your name"

"My name is Rainbow…RAINBOW DASH"


	5. Chapter 5: The EggFortress

"Soooo where's your base at Eggman" Rainbow Dash asked

"Not far, we're almost here" Eggman responded "and it's Dr. Eggman "

The two have been flying for a while, with Rainbow Dash surpassing him a few times, until they finally arrived at the Doctors headquarters.

* * *

His base was located next to a mountain-side with hangers and turrets ready for those how wish to harm him. It took almost half the mountain

"Ah there it is" Eggman said with a pride tone

They stopped outside of his base hovering beside it

Rainbow dash dropped her jaw not uttering a word; she was in fact, speechless

"Go ahead get a good look"

As Eggman began describing his headquarters

"My headquarters has top of the line offensive and defensive capacity's with 50-Megaton cannons ready to fire on any land targets with ease and 30Cal machine turrets that will shred any aircraft that opposes a threat to me, the hangers have top-notch aircraft ready to counter any forces should they come in numbers, and to top it all off "The Egg-Radiater" fires a proton laser that can topple skyscrapers in a matter of seconds…nothing can mess with my base and still be breathing" Eggman stated standing on his Egg-mobile

"I have no idea what you just said but it sounded AWESOME" Rainbow Dash said raising her jaw

"Yes…it is awesome" Eggman replied

"Shall we have a look inside?"

Rainbow Dash nodded

"DECOE, BOCOE! Open up hanger number 12" Eggman demanded while holding down a button to talk to his robot helpers

"Yes, Sir Dr. Eggman" they both replied

Eggman flew up to hanger 12 with Rainbow Dash right beside him

The doors began to open and they headed in

_"ok THAT WAS AWSOME!"_ she screamed in her head

They started to find a place to land

"You at like you haven't see this kind of tech before, I mean, yes my creations are far beyond those that dwell here, but you look like you haven't even seen metal"

"It's just that…well…we don't have anything this "space-age" where I come from" Rainbow Dash said landing next to Eggman

"Ah, I see, well lets head up to the control room so we can discuss how we're going deal with Sonic" Eggman said as he led the way

The hanger was a large room having A.I planes ready to launch and it had catwalks so Eggman and his machines can move about without being in the way of the fighters

"Ah here we go" Eggman said as he pushed a button beside a door

The doors opened apart from each other and they went inside. He pushed another button and the room started to ascend

"Oh it's elevator" Rainbow Dash finally realized "that's cool...that's cool"

The elevator music came on as they started to rise

"Oh wha- why is there always music in an elevator" Rainbow Dash wondered

"I have no idea why I put it in there… I keep planning on taking it out but I always forget…"Eggman said scratching his head

3 min passed

"OH SWEET CELESTIA CAN THIS THING GO ANY SLOWER" Rainbow Dash cried pulling her ears off

3 other min later

DING

"Oh finally" she charged out stretching her wings in the control room

"Welcome to the Eggmanfortrees control room Ms. Rainbow Dash" Eggman stated as he took a seat in the center

"Dr. Eggman I have you lunch" a black little creature said floating beside him holding out a sandwich

"I hope you enjoy it cause I wor-"the creature noticed Rainbow Dash "why is there a pony in the control room Dr.?"

"Bukkon this is not a pony but a magnificent Pegasus" Eggman said while taking his sandwich "and you need to show her some respect because she is going to be of great aid to us in defeating Sonic"

"Well actually I am a pony…a Pegasus pony" Rainbow Dash said looking around the room

"Oh…I see…" Eggman relied as he turned on his computer

"I'm Bukkon, the Dr.'s own messenger and adviser" Bukkon said in Rainbow Dashes face"please to meet you" he held out his hand

"Uhhhh like wise…what are you?" She replied shaking his hand with her hoof

"He is robot my dear" Eggman said while messing with his computer "whenever I need something delivered and/or need to get my message across the people here, he's' the one I need "

"That's a robot?"

"Yes…my creations tend to be a little bit odd, but I made him like that to symbolize a joker like, death machine"

"Wait, what about those other two robotsyou talked to on the way in here…dodo and benco? Was it"

"Decoe and Bocoe" two voices said entering through another elevator

There were two robots standing behind Eggman, one was tall and gold the other was small and silver

"I'm Decoe" said the gold one

"And I'm Bocoe" said the silver one

"It's about time you two showed up, I would like to introduce you two, to Rainbow Dash" Eggman said pointing at Rainbow Dash

"Wow a real life Pegasus" said Bocoe "I thought they only existed in fairytales"

"Yeah, me too, but he looks a bit shorter than the ones I read of" replied Decoe

"DO I LOOK LIKE A COLT TO YOU?!" Rainbow Dash growled

"Oh man, so sorry Ms., I didn't know, please don't hurt me" Decoe said covering his face like a coward

"It's alright, just know that I am not a colt" she said calming down

"What is she doing here Dr.?" Bocoe asked Eggman directly

"Boys" he said standing up addressing the three "Here we have the solution to our problems, a way for us to destroy the evil that is Sonic the hedgehog and free this planet from his control"

Rainbow Dash blushed a little

The three just gave Eggman a blank stare, suddenly realizing what he was getting at

"Oh, how is she the solution to our problems... she doesn't look so tough" Bukkon said flying around her

Before Rainbow Dash could say a word Eggman uttered

"Because she already defeated Sonic once"

"WHAT?!" three said with their eyes widening their eyes

"Look here"

Eggman sat down in his chair bringing up the news on his giant monitor

"-are on the lookout for a strange winged creature" the news reporter said "This creature is wanted for damaging Sonic and causing a disturbance in town square. Here is what we caught on camera of this… thing" the video started showing Sonic chasing Rainbow Dash through station square "as you can see Sonic is chasing the creature down town and into the subway where we have trouble staying with them, but our eye in the sky was able to trace them to this exit where the creature flies out and disappears in the clouds leaving us thinking it's gone for good but when it comes back, it shoots a lightning bolt knocking Sonic out and flying away" "This creature is also believe to be one of Eggmans robots so if anyon-"

Eggman shut off the news

"See?" Eggman said with a grin

"Wow that was…" Bukkon started

"Amazing?" Bocoe added

"Incredible?" Decoe added

"TOTTALLY AWSOME" Bukkon yelled in the air "you showed that mean old Sonic whose's boss"

"Yup, no one messes with Rainbow Dash" she said striking a pose

"Yes that was pretty clever what you did, but the one thing I can't figure out is "_how"_ you did it. You don't seem to be the one to have lightning powers" Eggman said stroking his mustache

"No I don't, I just have control over the weather…all Pegasus ponies have control over the weather, it's how the weather gets moved in Equestria"

"Really? That's amazing…heh because of that it shows how lazing we are because the weather here forms naturally, well anyway that is not important, how weather is made and all, what's important is that you can control it and it will be a valuable asset to us"

"Alright just tell me what to do and we will free this world" she flying up looking like she was getting ready to charge out the observation window

"Now hold on there Rainbow, you beat Sonic...once...with a sneak attack, and he was going easy on you, you're not ready"

"Why would someone as evil as this…Sonic, go easy on me?"

"Because he wants you to fall under his control without being damage"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sonic has a silver tongue"

"A silver tongue? Ew how can someone live knowing tha-…OHHHHH never mind I know what you mean. Wow he must be the best talker ever to have an entire city treat him as a hero,…but if you're the real hero how come they are respecting him more than you?"

"He has convinced them all that I am the evil one and that they must kill me to insure their safety…all I wanted to do is help them but…"

"Say no more, I understand… I will help you defeat Sonic the hedgehog"

"Good, but next time you face Sonic he will fight you with all his power and hold nothing back…how are you fighting a fast-moving, hyper-active being before…in fact what have you done that involve you straining yourself"

"Well…" she started to think back at all the time where she relied on others to aid her

"Nothing really, it's usually peaceful I have always got my friends to back me up whenever there is trouble, BUT I still do heroic stuff in Ponyville like rescue people from certain death and such. But other than that not really, no"

"Well Rainbow Dash… time for you to get some training" Eggman said standing up


	6. Chapter 6: The Dream Seeker

On the vast area of an ocean, there was an island off the coast of the land that neighbored it. This island was not like other islands for it was floating high above the surface of the planet, breaching the sky. On the surface of the island was nothing more than old ruins with a shrine on top of them and a forest surrounding the rest of it. On top of the shrine lied a great power; a power that kept the island afloat and was kept away from those that wish to steal. The island was known as, "Angle Island", it housed the great power and the one who protects it from harm. There, the protector gauds it, keeping it safe whenever it is in trouble as to honor his clan which made up the population long ago.

"hmmmm" the creature hummed "It's been to quiet lately, for months the master emerald has gone untouched"

He began to walk down the shrine to the ruins

_"I haven't heard a word from Sonic and the others in a long time, Eggman's doing god knows what, and rouge…I don't even know"_

He crossed his arms and began to think

He was known as Knuckles the Echidna the last of the Echidna clan and the protector of the Master Emerald; the great power for which he protected. He is honest, Independent, short-tempered and is strongly devoted to his duty. He is the type of person to take everything serious and never the person to kid around.

As he walked around the ruins he noticed something, something glowing

_"What is that?"_ he thought

It was under piles of a fallen structure. He used his amazing strength and moved the piles of stone with ease. He had a clear view of what it was but did not know what it is.

_"Maybe tails will know something"_ he though analyzing it

He started off toward station square hoping tails would know something

* * *

"YAHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHACK"

"Ow…that…hurt" Rainbow dash said while giving the wall a face high five

"Well at least she lasted long that time" said Bocoe said

"But not long anof" Eggman said while thinking of another idea

Rainbow dash have spent hours in Eggmans' training simulator, He was creating virtual realities for Rainbow to train in. This one was a desert battle against a giant robot worm

"Hey Doc can we take a break, I'm getting hungry" Rainbow said trying to keep her pride for not being worn out

"Yeah find I'll have Bukkun make you something" Eggman replied

"Thanks" she opened open her wings" ah, dangit still sore"

She trotted out of the room with Bukkun giving her some fruit

"Leave you two, I need to think"

"Yes doctor" they both said at the same time

_" What am I doing wrong; she has been through 5 different simulations all ending in failure. I saw her do incredible things in the city, why can't she pass one stinking test" he let out a sigh" wait a minute..."_ He started to think back to when they were in the woods

_**"Good, but next time you face sonic he will fight you with all his power and hold nothing back…how are you fighting a fast-moving, hyper-active beings before…in fact what have you done that involve you straining yourself"**_

_**"Well…" she started to think back at all the time where she relied on others to aid her**_

_**"Nothing really, it's usually peaceful I have always got my friends to back me up whenever there is trouble, BUT I still do heroic stuff in Ponyville like rescue people from certain death. But other than that not really, no"**_

"Of course, she does have amazing powers but I'm unlocking them all the wrong way...hmmmm…"

He pushed his intercom button

"Rainbow Dash, report to the training hall. I have a solution"

Rainbow just finished drinking her water

_"Oh boy these training…wacha-ma-call-it, are intense. There's no way this Sonic guy can do this, but I guess that's what is going to make me better than him"_ she thought

She started going to the training room

"Now to do some experimenting" Eggman said popping his knuckles

He reached over to another button on the opposite side of the training room control room, and something rose up in front of him, a Chaos Emerald

"Computer transfer the Chaos Emerald into the training simulator and fire up the Dream Seeker"

"Dream seeker?" Decoe Questioned "I don't remember you constructing like that"

"Of course you wouldn't remember , it's my brand new invention, I made this to have the ability to see into the minds of others and learn what I can from their past experience, but with the power of the Chaos Emerald and it being hooked up to the training simulator, I will have Rainbow Dash fight someone she has already fought so I will know what I'm dealing with. I made this because of a past failure I had, but that matters not. Now we test it"

He started to develop a grin

"Computer, begin start up of Dream Seeker. DECOE, BOCOE transfer the Chaos Emeralds' power to the Dream Seeker, BOKKUN hook the Dream Seeker up to the Training rooms' power !"

"YES SIR" all three of them replied

Sounds of power erupted in the two rooms

"uhhhh Dr. what's going on?" Rainbow Dash said wondering

"Nothing my dear but be prepared to have a déjà moment" he replied with a chuckle

_"Why doesn't that make me feel better"_ she worried

The room started to flash different colors and different backgrounds start to change from oceans, to forest, to cities, and she was even on the moon.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Rainbow dash said wobbly back and forth

Suddenly a giant sphere lowered into the room. The training rooms' background kept changing with the overloaded power but the sphere remained.

"NOW" he screamed

Eggman slammed on the on switch with his fist

The sphere lit up like a disco ball and was analyzing Rainbow Dash

She was to dizzy to noticed

"DREAM SEEKER ACTIVATE"

There was a bright light emitting from the Dream Seeker and it started to get brighter and brighter until no one could see

"YES!...YES!" Eggman said raising his fist

Then there was silence

* * *

The Dream Seeker knocked Rainbow Dash unconscious. She was lying in the on top of a grassy hill with mountains in the distance a river nearby and a town just down the hill

"uhhhh" Rainbow groaned "Oh my head. I still don't see how this is going to make me stronger. Where am I"

She looked at her surroundings

"Wait a minute..." She notice the town, is that…PONYVILLE! I'm home, whooo hoooo"

She started to fly over town and through the clouds

"Oh man it feels good to be home,"

She was embracing the feeling of being somewhere is belongs

She glanced down at Ponyville and noticed that there wasn't anyone there

"huh?" she wondered

She landed next to a tree that had been hollowed out to form a library

"Where is everypony? Hello is anyone here"

No reply

"Pinkie?...Applejack?"

She started walking

"TWILIGHT, RARITY"

She flew up

"WHERE IS EVERYPONY"

Wait a minute...

"NO NO NO..."

She started to look inside buildings but there was no one there

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She scream into the emptiness

She bowed her head

"I'm too late"

Seeing as in no one is around, I tear left here eye

* * *

She started walking to Fluttershys' cottage, and friend how she was close with

She arrived moments later to see that it was deserted

she let out a sigh

"Rainbow…"

Her head shot up

"Fluttershy?... You there"

"Rainbow dash it is you"

From the cottage a yellow Pegasus walked out, she had a pink mane with three butterflies on her flank

"Fluttershy…you're alive"

They both gave each other a hug. They were both glad to see each other

"I'm so glad to see you"

"I'm glad to see you too, Rainbow wh-where did you go"

"I dunno, I was teleported somewhere that I still don't understand"

"I'm glad to see you're ok…i…*sniff*can't say the same about the others"

"What happen here?"

"I…Can't remember. I'm so sorry, but all I can remember is waking up at my home after the Battle"

"Dangit I should have been here I could have helped"

she started to say something else but was interrupted

"Yeah you should've" Fluttershy snaped

The response froze Rainbow Dash

"You left us here to fend for ourselves; we could not have won without you but NOOOOoooo you had to play the hero again and rush in without thinking and look where that got you, in another world while we all stayed her fighting for our lives. Why can't you think of anyone but yourself Rainbow Dash? Tell me why"

Dark clouds started to form around them

"I'm sorry Fluttershy"

"Oh no you're not, not yet"

The wind started to pick up blowing rapidly

Fluttershys' eyes started turning red and yellow with the pupils being different sizes

"This…this doesn't make any sense" Rainbow dash said trying not to freak out

"Make sense?" Fluttershy said in her normal voice

She said in a deeper voice" What's the fun in making sense"

"…No" Rainbow dash with fear in her voice

"Oh yes" he/she said

A mist covered Fluttershy

Rainbow prepared herself for she knew who it was

The mist faded and the being there was not Fluttershy…but Discord

"BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed with lightning striking behind him

Rainbows' eyes winded

For she knew she was in for a fight…


	7. Chapter 7:The Nightmare Seeker

"Ohhh man" Sonic said rubbing his head. He just woke up on a bed after being passed out for a couple of hours to the point where nighttime has fallen. He was in a hospital room with the T.V off, the curtains opened, and his body full of bandages

"Hey he's awake" a nurse said down the hall "doctor sonic is awake"

He heard footsteps getting closer toward his room

"Oh good you're awake" the doctor said looking at his notes "How're feeling"

"uhhhh good a guess" he started to sit up "AHHHH, dangit"

"Not so fast, you had 5,000 of electronic volts discharged into you .You don't need to sit up" The Doctor explained

"I've had worse" he said sitting up on the bed ignoring the doctors' advice

"I see, well you are The Sonic the hedgehog." The doctor said taking more notes

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Sonic; you were out cold for a couple of hours, sleeping on that bed. We tried to treat your burn marks but…"

"Wait, what?"

He had a flashback, to which, he just saw a bright light, him falling down, and looking at the Creature flying away with his back on the concrete.

"Her… that…AHHHHHH" he punched the wall out of frustration "How did she do that? I thought she could only fly .How was I suppose to know she had lightning powers" he had an angry look on his face. He knew that he'd been beat but wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

"The police are on the lookout and your friend "Tails" is it? He is also searching for it. Don't worry I'm sure they can find it in time. I watch the news and I know that you want to find it, but you are in no condition to hunt it down. What you need to do is stay here and rest up."

"Yeah, ok" Sonic said with a straight face

"Really? …well ok then, that's great" he had a confused look on his face "alright I need to head out to take care of another patient. I'll have a nurse come bring you something to eat and I'll have them call your friends to let them know the good news"

"Thanks, I'll just sit here…by myself…with no intention of hunting down that creature" sonic said while grabbing a magazine

The doctor started to leave

"Man, the media exaggerates everything" he whispered to himself

As soon as the Doctor left the room Sonic dropped the magazine and removed the blankets

"Not everything pal" sonic said raising the window

* * *

"Not here…no not there either" the twin-tailed fox started "This is getting annoying"

Tails has been up for hours trying to find Rainbow Dash by using his computer to scan and search for nearby spotting of her

"There has to be another way to go about this" he said to the darkness around him "but what I've used everything I was allowed accuse too but nothing has turned up"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"HEY TAILS, YOU IN THERE!?"

"Knuckles? What's he doing here?" the mechanic questioned

He walked upstairs to his front door to greet his echidna friend

"Knuuuuuckles, good to see you my friend" he said with a smile

"Likewise tails" Knuckles replied as he walked in "Hey what's going on out there."

"What'd mean?"

"I mean as in I'm walking through the streets and I see police on top of roofs and military choppers flying above the clouds acting like they're looking for something"

"Oh you haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what? ...what's going on "

"Take a seat this might take a while"

* * *

Meanwhile

"ooooh…what's the matter?" Discord taunted "Running away?"

The fight barley started and Rainbow Dash was on the run trying to find something…anything that could stand up to the "Spirit of Chaos"

Suddenly a brick wall popped right in front of Rainbow dash

"A, a, aaaaaaaaah. Not so fast my little pony"

"grhhhh" she growled

She tried going to the right of it but another one appeared right in front of her and before she knew she was trapped.

"oh boy…nononononono"

Then top was closed and she was surrounded by the darkness

"hehehehehe, time to have some fun" a voiced echoed in the dark

"Oh boy…notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood notgood"

A great light went off blinding the pegasus

"Uhhhhhh…what the-"she stopped in mid-sentence the image she saw was to horrifying for words to translate through the Pegasuses' mouth.

It was an entire land burning to the ground; buildings were engulfed in flames with ponies running out of them with the raze of the heat attaching to them like napalm. A forest southwest to the town was being flooded with animals and creatures trying to reach the surface without hope of survival. The plains to the southeast were being ripped apart through the breaking wind of hurricanes and tornados. But nothing compared to what she saw next…a city in the clouds was being struck be a brutal blizzard with other ponies frozen to death as they tried to escape it, but the worst part about that was that everything over there stood still while a ghost-like wind froze everything in place with the Pegasi dropping out of the sky shattering as they hit the ground

These images would drive anybody or pony insane but it didn't…

"Mother of god" the scientist said removing his glasses

"WHAAAAAAAA MAKE IT STOP PLESES" Bukkon said with tears falling through his eyes

The other two robots stood there struck with the one thing robots are programmed to not feel…**FEAR**

_"This is brutal…when she said other problems where she came from I could never imagine this"_Eggman thought

"That's it; shut it down" The Doctor demanded but nothing happen

"NOW! BEFORE WE LOSE HER"

"I apologize Dr. but the Dream Seeker is not responding"

"WHAAAA?! WHY NOT?!"

"It appears that the power of the chaos emeralds is affecting the control system"

"ARHHHHH NO. SHE'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE TO DESTROY SONIC I CAN'T LET HER DIE...MUCH LESS GO INSANE"

* * *

"Sooooo, what'd think? Not my style of chaos but it'll do to show you that there's no hope in being a hero"

"…"

"See… what can you do Rainbow Dash? There's no point in trying to do the right thing cause it'll always end up the same way whether you're hear or not"

Discord snapped his fingers

"Look"

There were six tombstones in front of both of them each of them bearing a different name

"Applejack"-_Farmer, sister, LAIR_

"Rarity"-_Dress designer, sister, THIEF_

"Twilight Sparkle"_-Liberian, Student, NOTHING_

"Fluttershy"-_ Animal-care taker, Singer, BITCH_

"Pinkie Pie"- _Sweet maker, Singer, GRUMP_

The last one she saw brought a tear to hear eye

"Rainbow Dash"- _Weather manger, Cloudsdale champion, DESSERTER_

"Heh, see…no matter what you do, they will always see like that. That's why the is no honor in loyalty"

He started to star into Rainbows eyes that were already tearing up

"Give up on your friends, they will forget you in no time, you will disappear from history, Give up"

That phrase echo through her head "_ Give Up _"

His eyes started to circle in with different colors changing

"What'd say?"

Her eyes started mimicking his

Her colors started to fade away following her rainbow mane turning into a lifeless color.

The corruption started to cover her eyes

"MAHHAHAHAHA gotcha"

The last light her eyes gave off started to shrink getting smaller and smaller

She blinked, opening her eyes releasing a blinding blue light restoring her color

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed ramming into discord, lifting him off the ground and slamming into a nearby mountain

"Fool me once Discord; not going to fool me again"

Her body started to emit a rainbow light

"What's going on?" Eggman said standing up over his computer screen

"The chaos emerald is transferring power into from the Dream Seeker into Rainbow Dash, Dr."

"Hold on, there's only person I could think that could do that but…how can she,unless…"

Rainbow let out a scream absorbing the power of the chaos emerald

She had a blue aura glowing around her

"Now it's time to get serious" The hero stated

"You 'know… I didn't see that coming" Discord said detaching himself from the mountain

"Alright GAME ON"


	8. Chapter 8:Stealth is Key

"OK, so let me get this straight" Knuckles started "Sonic found a horse with wings, what'd you call?, Pegasus, in the middle of the forest. He picked it up and brought back here to help it, but when it woke up, it attacked Sonic and rushed out of the door. When Sonic finally caught up to it; it shot lighting at him and took off into the forest, where Sonic found it the first time."

"That sounds about right, and I've been here trying to track it down for hours but with little luck" The disappointed fox said bowing his head

"Hmmmm maybe if Sonic would have stayed back he wouldn't be in the hospital right now, but, you know what I say? I say it serves him right for rushing ahead like that and letting his pride get in his way. I just wish I could have been there to see his face when he got shocked"

Knuckles started to smile

"Well I guess I should start looking as well. Sonic may be annoying but he's still a powerful ally"

"Thanks Knuckles… I'm sure we'll find her" Tails said gaining his smile back

_"hmm maybe that bat could tell me something, nothing big happens that she isn't aware of"_

Knuckles started out upstairs

"Oh almost forgot" Knuckles threw something at Tails "I have no idea what that is but it was reacting to the Master you can find out what it is. I'll see you later"

The fox held in his hand; a golden necklace that had an orange colored apple crystal in the center

"Whoa"

* * *

"Hahahahahaha is that the best you got? No wonder you're not a Wonder Bolt yet" Discord taunted

"grrrrr, SHUT UP" Rainbow demanded. She rammed into Discords' stomach with a powerful head-butt sending him back a few feet

" OOOFFF. Oh come, on you can do better than that." He chuckled

Rainbow dash charged at him again with another head-butt but as soon as she got close he teleported behind her and summoned a giant golf club. "FORE" He said as he got in a golfers pose and smacked her away sending her a few miles. While she was flying through the air spinning the blue mare did not feel the pain that Discord had intended too inflict. She was too enraged to notice this and started charging at him again.

This happened over and over, her charging at Discord and him just knocking her back with little effort.

"Oh please, you can't hope to defeat me by yourself my little pony. After all I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony, and you're Rainbow Dash, the flight school drop with a bigger head then Sonic the freaken Hedgehog"

*Back at the lab*

"Wait did that creature just mention Sonic?!" Eggman said leading against his monitor

"uhh doctor" Said Bocoe "we have a problem"

"Hmmm?"

*In the virtual reality*

"Wait…how do you know Sonic? Discord"

"I don't…I know him because you know him, hahahaha, and I also know that this fight isn't even real"

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"Yeah…you see I'm just what you think of me Rainbow Dash. Everything you know about me is standing right in front of you." Discord could tell she wasn't getting it. "Alright you know what that little thing was at the top of the room? That was what you buddy Eggman called, The Dream Seeker. It goes through your memories and makes a dream of whatever creature you fought before and makes you fight it again."

Rainbow dash stopped glowing and descended to the ground. She started to think

"…if what you said is true, why are you telling me this? …in fact HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" she started rubbing her head from the headache she got for thinking too much

"My dear Rainbow…what's the fun in making sense?"

With that being said, Rainbow dash was surrounded by the blinding light like from the first time she got there

"ARH, not again"

* * *

ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, MALFUCTION, MULFUCTION

Rainbow opened her eyes to see she was back in the lab. She looked up to what she thought was the Dream seeker, to see it on fire

"huh wha-"

"Rainbow Dash you're alright,good. Quick, get the medics down there, hang in their Rainbow"

Without another word the Rainbowed mane Pegasus fainted

2 hours later

12:20AM

Rainbow Dash was lying in the infirmly, passed out

"Hmmmm" Eggman hummed to himself "What's the damage?"

"She has suffered from a massive amount of energy withdraw from her body and her brain has entered the body in a state of recovery"

"Will she be ok?"

"She should be ok after some sleep"

"Good, I suppose I should sleep too"

"Very well Doctor"

He left the medical wing and started to go to his bedroom which was located on the other side of his base

He exited the elevator and was a few rooms short of it when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Well that could have gone better" Said a Female bat

"Ah Rouge how nice of you to drop by…what do you want?"

"Why would I want anything? Can't I have just come by to see my favorite mad scientist?"

Eggman gave her a blank stare

"As always, you're no fun, but yes I do want to know something…I want to know about that 'mare' you have in your Medical bed"

Eggman continued to stare blankly

"And why would you want to know that? I don't see how knowing anything about her could benefit you in anyway"

"I have my reason, so how 'bout we just cut to the chase; tell me what you know or I'll just find out for myself"

"Rouge you may by a sly one but you aren't going to get anything from me"

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is. Now I suggest you leave before my security shows you the door"

"hm fine"

Rouge crossed her arms and started back up through the opening in the ceiling that she came through

As Eggman stared up at the thieving bat he got out his walkie-talkie

"Metal I have a mission for you: Do not let Rouge the Bat get to Rainbow Dash understood?"

In a dark room, power surged into the body of a blue robot "Yes Doctor" The robot respond activating his Red eyes in the darkness around him

* * *

On the other side of the Channel, Rouge heard every word

"He's calling in Metal Sonic? Whatever the thing is it must be pretty important to him…" Rouge was a tricky one but she dare not risk that fact of going toe-to-toe with Metal Sonic "Well a girl knows when to back off. You win this round Eggman, but next time I'm bringing in the big guns."

Rouge exited the mountain side and headed back into the city

As she flew through the night she started to wonder what was so special about the "mare". She only arrived a short time after Eggman started to freak out over the Pegasus losing her mind. During all the chaos she took it upon herself to do a little tinkering, and by tinkering I mean steal the chaos emerald while it was feeding into the Dream Seeker.

The sleeping doctor shot his eyes opened "That little bit-"

Rouge held the chaos emerald up to her face. Like candy from a baby. She always enjoyed jewels but nothing came close to the beauty that surrounded the shinning treasure.

She arrived out-side the city when she was greeted by a flying bolder.

"HEY YOU THIEFING BAT" Knuckles, after searching all night, had found her

"Well Knuckles running into me? Well that's a first, time to see what this wanna-be treasure hunter needs"

She descended to his eye level and got a safe distance from him for she knows not to get to close.

"Hey there slugger what'd need" Rouge teased Knuckles ever chance she got, being detected by him was no objection .

"Grrrr, I need to know what you know about a winged horse" Knuckles demanded. Rouge filched when she heard those words and started to give a glare. was he talking about her assignment?

"A winged horse eh? And what makes you think I would know anything about a little girl's fantasy pet."

"Don't play innocent with me you snake, you of all people should have heard that, that "thing" defeated Sonic and put him in the hospital"

"WHAT?!" Rouge lost her concentration and fell to the ground, on her feet of course. Her mission was to capture that creature with intentions that HQ left out during her briefing and now… it all started to make since to her

_"So that's why G.U.N. wanted me to capture her"_she thought

"What happen?"

"You don't know?" Knuckles bit his lip "Well I haven't heard much other than the fact that it can fly and control lightning that shocked Sonic unconscious."

"Really now? This is starting to get interesting. And where were you, his best bud, at when this all happen" Rouge teased

"WE'RE NOT BUDDYS HE'S AN ALLY AND NOTHING ELSE"

"geez sorry for asking"

"NOW DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT OR NOT?!"

"Oh I might know something about it…but my services aren't for free"

Knuckles neglected the fact that she was a greedy bat

_"I could fight her and get the information out that way… but of what Tails told me, I'm going to need all my strength to face it"_he questioned it in his mind

"Ok what's it going to take" He said with a regret full tone

"Ooohh going the diplomatic way are we, well it just so happens that I need to get that creature too. The only problem is that I need more firepower"

Knuckles started to get worry

"Why do you need to get it?" He questioned

"I have my own intentions, but it's a win-win. You get to avenge Sonic and I get to capture it"

Rouge working with G.U.N. was no mystery to the Echidna and with it attacking Sonic he knew that they would like to get their hands on it.

"One more question though, why do you need me?"

"Because she's with our favorite doctor"

"IT'S WORKING FOR EGGMAN?!" Knuckles was mad now.

"Now let's not jump to conclusion knuckle-head, she may or may not. That's why G.U.N. needs me to capture her and bring her back"

Knuckles thought it over in a second; he wasn't much of a strategist but he did realized that if he done this, he could out-best Sonic.

"Alright Rouge you got a deal. You lead me to it and I'll help you capture it."

Rouge was glad that Knuckles decided to side with her "This is going to be fun if especially if I get to work with you…partner."

That made Knuckles blush redder than he already was.

"IT'S A TRUCE NOT A PARDNERSHIP." he said the bat flying away

"Whatever you want to call, it but you better keep up"

2:00am

After many hours of hiking, they had arrived at Eggmans mountain base. Rouge was able to find that back door to the center of the mountains. She guessed it was Eggmans' escape plan when Sonic showed up and start climbing. After traveling up the escape tunnel they encountered the trap door that he would use to escape certain capture.

"Stand back…I got this" Knuckles said cracking his Knuckles

"Of course you do and so will the entire base" Rouge protested "here"

She flew up beside the door to a control panel and started to press the buttons that lay on it. Within seconds the door opened up to Eggmans control room

"Shall we?" Rouge said with a smirk

"pfft show-off"

The treasure hunters enter the control room to find it deserted with the room completely black, leaving the only light source to come from the moon. They headed left out of the control and down the hall towards the elevator. They both wanted a getin-getout plan to work and it was working for the most part because they reach the elevator without any trouble. Rouge press the button to the medical wing and the elevator took off towards that direction.

"Something's not right" Knuckles said "We haven't encountered any patrol and not a single trap as been sighted. Either we a very lucky or Eggman forgot to activate his security which is highly unlikely"

Rouge kept silence because she knew what was ahead an didn't want Knuckles to back out from fear.

Within minutes the elevator stopped and opened the door with a robotic voice saying "Medical Wing." They both started out rushing towards the room with Rainbow dash when Knuckles stopped Rouge a few rooms down their objective

"Ok what's the big idea?" he whispered. He turned his back on the other end of the hall and was face-to face with the bat "You said you needed more fire-power and yet we haven't encounter a single problem. What's your game Rouge"

"I'm just a surprised as you Knuckle-head" she lied

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME YOU SLY CREEP" Knuckles yelled

Rouge gave him the 'oh we have a badass over here look. They heard the sound of movement down the hall. Knuckles went to check on it. As he got closer he looked back to see Rouge was gone

"huh? ROUGE!" He ran back to see where she went when a robot figured like his friend, Sonic, popped out of the ground and punched him down a few feet

Knuckles rubbed his head he stared at the monstrous Metal Sonic. Metal sonic was the creation of Dr. Eggman in hoping to make it superior to Sonic in every way, but this time it was fighting Knuckles

_"Metal Sonic? I'm going to kill that bat"_

"TARGET CONFIRMED" Metal Sonic said activating his weapons


End file.
